The Veggie Twins: a VeggieTales/ Zimmer Twins crossover Series
The Veggie Twins: a VeggieTales/ Zimmer Twins crossover Series is an upcoming crossover show, Qubo's very first crossover, based on the popular animated video website Zimmer Twins, founded by Jason Krogh, and based on an American series of children's computer animated series, VeggieTales, originally created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki. It will be coming eventually soon on Qubo. Of course, in order for that to happen, the partnerships between Qubo and ZT, and between VT and Qubo will have to get revived first, that which might eventually happen also, sooner or later. Theme Song The opening credits will re-use the VeggieTales Classic Theme Song 1993-1994, 1994-1997, 1998-2009 Version with the same lyrics. And in the beginning, like usually, Larry plays the sousaphone (an instrument very similar to a tuba), just like in the VeggieTales Theme Song. But as Bob and Larry show up, as Bob the Tomato sings the VT theme song, The Zimmer Twins join in, showing up, and singing the VT theme song, and sing the chorus lines, while Bob, Junior and Larry sing of each of their middle verses once again. During it, the clips from the episodes of VeggieTales Classics, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the city, Zimmer Twins Movie Starters, Zimmer Twins Shorts, and Zimmer Twins The Golden Idol Awards are shown. At the end after they finished singing, just like usually in the VT theme Song, Larry continues playing his tuba until flowers fall from the air and he collapses from exhaustion. Lyrics Bob If you like to talk to tomatoes Eva, 13 and Bob If a squash can make you smile If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Bob: Have We got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his tuba and the Zimmer Twins play their guitar and the Wizard play his drums) Zimmer Twins VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Bob Zimmer Twins Broccoli, Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Celery, Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Gotta be.. Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Zimmer Twins, Bob, and Junior VeggieTales! Asparagus Zimmer Twins Lima Beans, Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales collard greens, Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales peachy keen Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Zimmer Twins, Bob, and Junior VeggieTales! Larry Zimmer Twins Cauliflower, Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Sweet and Sour Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Half an Hour Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Zimmer Twins, 13, Bob & Junior VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaales!!! (As the Edgar, Eva, 13 and Bob finish singing, And flowers fly by, Larry continues playing his tuba until he collapses) (CRASH!) (Larry holds his breath as his tuba plays with flower out and gets up) (kids, Zimmer Twins, 13, Bob, and Junior laughing) Details * The following VeggieTales characters will come back: ** Bob the Tomato ** Larry the Cucumber ** Petunia Rhubarb ** Pa Grape ** Junior Asparagus ** Archibald Asparagus ** Dad Asparagus ** Mom Asparagus ** Mr. Nezzer ** The Peach ** Jimmy and Jerry Gourd ** Percy Pea ** Lil Pea ** Jean Claude Pea ** Phillippe Pea ** Scooter ** George ** Laura Carrot ** Lenny Carrot ** Baby Lou ** The Rapscallions ** Annie ** Madame Blueberry ** Larry-Boy ** ThingamaBob ** Ricochet ** Khalil the Caterpillar * The following VeggieTales character original voice cast all will return: ** Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato (ThingamaBob) , Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Lunt, Scallion #1, Frankencelery ** Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber (Larry-Boy), Jerry Gourd, Scallion #2 ** Jim Poole as Scooter ** Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus ** Gail Freeman as Mom Asparagus ** Tim Hodge as Scallion #3 ** Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus * The following Zimmer Twins characters will be back: ** Edgar Zimmer ** Eva Zimmer ** 13 the Cat * The VeggieTales characters' original designs (1993-2014) will return * To do this crossover show, Qubo will revive it's partnerships with the following: ** Big Idea Entertainment ** Zimmer Twins Trivia * In the opening credits to the VT ZT crossover, they use the same theme song as the theme song to VeggieTales, except that it includes the Zimmer Twins singing it along with Bob and Larry, and the Zimmer Twins singing the chorus lines, Plus it includes the clips from the episodes of VeggieTales classic, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the City, Zimmer Twins shorts, Zimmer Twins Movie starters, and the Zimmer Twins: The Golden Idol Awards. * This VT/ZT crossover show will eventually come as soon the partnerships between Qubo and ZT and between Qubo and VT get revived, which may perhaps eventually happen sooner or later. * This is the first time to bring back the VeggieTales characters' original designs (1993-2014) * This the first time to bring back to the following VeggieTales characters: ** The Rapscallions ** Scooter ** Percy Pea ** Lenny Carrot ** Lil Pea ** Frankencelery ** Mr. Nezzer ** Khalil the Caterpillar ** George ** The Peach ** Annie ** Baby Lou * This would be Qubo's very first crossover Category:Qubo Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Pictures Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:VeggieTales Category:Zimmer Twins Category:Lost the Plot Productions Category:Teletoon Category:Bejuba! Entertainment Category:Crossover series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Based on TV Shows Category:Comcast